Portal:Episodes
The following is a complete list of episodes for CBS's television series Person of Interest. Seasons |-|Season 1: 2011-2012= Main article: Season 1 POI 0101 2S1.png|1 - Pilot|link=Pilot POI 0102 2Main.png|2 - Ghosts|link= Ghosts POI_0103_Reese4.png|3 - Mission Creep|link=Mission Creep |- POI_0104_Reese4.png|4 - Cura Te Ipsum|link=Cura Te Ipsum POI 0105 Main.png|5 - Judgment|link=Judgement POI_0106_Main.png|6 - The Fix|link=The Fix |- POI_0107_Elias8.png|7 - Witness|link=Witness POI_0108_Main.png|8 - Foe|link=Foe POI_0109_Main1.png|9 - Get Carter|link=Get Carter |- NumberCrunch.jpg|10 - Number Crunch|link=Number Crunch POI 0111 RearWindow.png|11 - Super|link=Super 1x12 Legacy.jpg|12 - Legacy|link=Legacy |- 1x13 RootCause.jpg|13 - Root Cause|link=Root Cause 1x14 WolfAndCub.jpg|14 - Wolf and Cub|link=Wolf and Cub 1x15 Blue Code.jpeg|15 - Blue Code|link=Blue Code |- 1x16 Risk.jpg|16 - Risk|link=Risk BabyBlue.jpg|17 - Baby Blue|link=Baby Blue IdentityCrisis.jpg|18 - Identity Crisis|link=Identity Crisis |- FleshAndBlood.jpg|19 - Flesh and Blood|link=Flesh and Blood MatsyaNyaya.jpg|20 - Matsya Nyaya|link=Matsya Nyaya POI 0121 Pic1.png|21 - Many Happy Returns|link=Many Happy Returns |- NoGoodDeed.jpg|22 - No Good Deed|link=No Good Deed 1x23 Firewall.jpg|23 - Firewall|link=Firewall |-|Season 2: 2012-2013= Main article: Season 2 POI_201_Main.png|1 - The Contingency|link=The Contingency POI_0202_Main2.png|2 - Bad Code|link=Bad Code POI_0203_BagMan.png|3 - Masquerade|link=Masquerade |- POI 0204 Main.png|4 - Triggerman|link=Triggerman POI_0205_Main.png|5 - Bury the Lede|link=Bury the Lede TheHighRoad.jpg|6 - The High Road|link=The High Road |- POI_0207_Main.png|7 - Critical|link= Critical POI_208_Main.png|8 - Til Death|link=Til Death POI_209_Main.png|9 - C.O.D.|link=C.O.D. |- POI_0210_3Men.png|10 - Shadow Box|link=Shadow Box POI_0211_Main.png|11 - 2πR|link=2πR POI_0212_Main.png|12 - Prisoner's Dilemma|link=Prisoner's Dilemma |- POI_0213_Main.png|13 - Dead Reckoning|link=Dead Reckoning POI_0214_Main.png|14 - One Percent|link=One Percent POI_0215_Hersh2.png|15 - Booked Solid|link=Booked Solid |- POI_0216_Main2.png|16 - Relevance|link=Relevance POI 0217 BehindU.png|17 - Proteus|link=Proteus POI_0218_Main.png|18 - All In|link=All In |- POI_0219_Main4.png|19 - Trojan Horse|link=Trojan Horse POI_0220_Main.png|20 - In Extremis|link=In Extremis POI_0221_Main.png|21 - Zero Day|link=Zero Day |- POI_0222_Main.png|22 - God Mode|link=God Mode |-|Season 3: 2013-2014= Main article: Season 3 POI 301 Main2.png|1 - Liberty|link= Liberty 3x02_-_Nothing_to_Hide.jpg|2 - Nothing to Hide|link=Nothing to Hide 3x03 ThreeToughLadies.jpg|3 - Lady Killer|link=Lady Killer |- 3x04 - Reasonable Doubt.png|4 - Reasonable Doubt|link=Reasonable Doubt POI_0305_Shaw3.png|5 - Razgovor|link= Razgovor 3x06 MessageOnTheWall.jpg|6 - Mors Praematura|link=Mors Praematura |- 3x07 - Quinn exposed.png|7 - The Perfect Mark|link=The Perfect Mark POI_0308_Main.png|8 - Endgame|link= Endgame 3x09 - The Crossing.png|9 - The Crossing|link=The Crossing |- 3x10 - Watching explosion.png|10 - The Devil's Share|link=The Devil's Share POI 0311 Main.png|11 - Lethe|link= Lethe POI_0312_Main.png|12 - Aletheia|link= Aletheia |- POI 0313 Main.png|13 - 4C|link= 4C POI_0314_Main.png|14 - Provenance|link= Provenance POI_0315_Finch5.png|15 - Last Call|link=Last Call |- POI_0316_Main.png|16 - RAM|link=RAM POI_0317_Main.png|17 - Root Path (/)|link= Root Path (/) POI_0318_Main.png|18 - Allegiance|link= Allegiance |- 3x19_-_Most_likely_to_-Slider.png|19 - Most Likely To...|link= Most Likely To... POI 0320 Main1.png|20 - Death Benefit|link= Death Benefit POI 0321 Main.png|21 - Beta|link= Beta |- POI_0322_Main.png|22 - A House Divided|link= A House Divided POI_0323_Main.png|23 - Deus Ex Machina|link=Deus Ex Machina |- |-|Season 4: 2014-2015= Main article: Season 4 Panopticon.png|1 - Panopticon|link= Panopticon 4x02 - Nautilus.png|2 - Nautilus|link=Nautilus Wingman.png|3 - Wingman|link=Wingman POI_0404_Main1.png|4 - Brotherhood|link=Brotherhood 4x05 - Prophets.png|5 - Prophets|link=Prophets 4x06_-_Pretenders.png|6 - Pretenders|link=Pretenders POI_0407_Main.png|7 - Honor Among Thieves|link=Honor Among Thieves 4x08 - Point of Origin.png|8 - Point of Origin|link=Point of Origin 4x09 - The Devil You Know.png|9 - The Devil You Know|link=The Devil You Know 4x10 - The Cold War.png|10 - The Cold War|link=The Cold War 4x11 - If Then Else.png|11 - If-Then-Else|link=If-Then-Else 4x12 - Ctrl-Alt-Del.png|12 - Control-Alt-Delete|link=Control-Alt-Delete 4x13 - MIA.png|13 - M.I.A.|link=M.I.A. 4x14 - Guilty.png|14 - Guilty|link=Guilty 4x15 - Q&A.jpg|15 - Q&A|link=Q&A 4x16 - Blunt.png|16 - Blunt|link=Blunt POI 0417 Shane Edwards 2.png|17 - Karma|link=Karma 4x18 - Skip.PNG|18 - Skip|link=Skip 4x19 - Search and Destroy.png|19 - Search and Destroy|link=Search and Destroy 4x20 - Terra Incognita.PNG|20 - Terra Incognita|link=Terra Incognita 4x21 - Asylum.png|21 - Asylum|link=Asylum 4x22 - YHWH.png|22 - YHWH|link=YHWH |- |-|Season 5: 2016= Main article: Season 5 POI_501_Episode_Image.png|1 - B.S.O.D.|link=B.S.O.D. POI_502_Episode_Image.png|2 - SNAFU|link=SNAFU POI_503_Episode_Image.png|3 - Truth Be Told|link=Truth Be Told |- POI_504_Episode_Image.png|4 - 6,741|link=6,741 POI_505_Episode_Image.png|5 - ShotSeeker|link=ShotSeeker POI_506_Episode_Image.png|6 - A More Perfect Union|link=A More Perfect Union |- POI_507_Episode_Image.png|7 - QSO|link=QSO POI_508_Episode_Image.png|8 - Reassortment|link=Reassortment POI_509_Episode_Image.png|9 - Sotto Voce|link=Sotto Voce |- POI_510_Episode_Image.png|10 - The Day the World Went Away|link=The Day the World Went Away POI_511_Episode_Image.png|11 - Synecdoche|link=Synecdoche POI_512_Episode_Image.png|12 - .exe|link=.exe |- POI_513_Episode_Image.png|13 - Return 0|link=Return 0 * Episodes Category:Lists